


Dancing Through

by PrincessDianaArtemis



Series: OTP-Tober [16]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Admiral Archer and his demands, Diplomacy, Federation, James T. Kirk Loves Spock, James T. Kirk is a Mess, M/M, Mutual Attraction, Mutual Pining, Nyota Uhura is a Good Friend, Pre-Slash, Slow Dancing, Spock Loves James T. Kirk, Suit Kink, Suspicions, dancing under the stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27340300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessDianaArtemis/pseuds/PrincessDianaArtemis
Summary: After being forced to a Gala by admiralty, Jim and Spock have to maneuver through their suspicion and attraction.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Nyota Uhura, James T. Kirk & Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock, Spock & Nyota Uhura
Series: OTP-Tober [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948099
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107





	Dancing Through

The Federation had sent their shiniest, most recognizable command pair to this gala in the hopes of creating a better relationship with those planets that still hadn’t agreed to joining. It had taken a bit of back and forth for the admirals to even convince the Enterprise team to dock for the time being and for her captain and first officer to join the festivities.

Admiralty thought they were being ridiculous, but the entire command team was on the same page.

“Every time we get invited to these diplomatic parties - something always happens,” said Dr. McCoy, rubbing his temples. “I’ve already told Christine to stock up on everything - just in case.”

Around the table, everyone agreed.

“I agree, Bones,” said Jim. “Spock and I have already decided that - as difficult as it might be - we can’t leave each other’s sides. It’s better to have four eyes working together than trying to play nice with someone who might be trying to kill one of us.”

“Won’t people think it’s weird that the two of you are constantly at each other’s side?” asked Uhura, then after a beat, snorted. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t keep a straight face - who am I kidding?”

The rest of the team hid their own laughter as Jim sent them a dry look and Spock, for his part, raised an eyebrow at her but made no comment.

“You’re a full riot, Uhura,” Jim said, then turned to Spock. “I know it doesn’t bother you - but am I allowed to ding her on the head.”

He answered with the lowering of his eyebrow, “I would like to see you attempt that.”

“Damn right.”

Giotto was the one that broke the tension between the two, “It doesn’t matter if people think it’s weird or not, the point is that you have to stick together before something happens to one of you or the other.”

Jim nodded, “You’re right. We’ll do our best - two heads are better than one and all that - and one of us is telepathic. We’ll be fine.”

Bones sighed, resigned, “I’ll still be prepared. The two of you together are an accident waiting to happen.”

-

The Admiralty, after forcing them to appear at the party, were kind enough to provide the pair with a nice outfit - the least they could do after the detour in Jim’s mind.

It had been a long time since he’d even worn a suit - at least one like this. The Federation usually went with them wearing their formal greys for events but this wasn’t just a diplomatic party, this was an exhibition of the best of the best and so they’d provided them with old-fashioned threads - suits of more than one piece and even with buttons and zippers which had been done away with so long ago.

Jim fiddled with the bow tie that they’d provided, then gave up, letting it drape around his neck and framing the top button that he’d been waiting to do up. 

“This is ridiculous - the monkey suit is crazy enough - but I’m not gonna put on this choker too.”

His mind wandered as he smoothed down his clothes of what they’d gotten for Spock. Would he be wearing traditional Vulcan robes like the others Vulcans in the delegation that would be at the gala, or would he too be dressed in such an attire that would follow every curve the way his uniform did.

 _Focus_ , the rational part of his brain said. _Gotta keep on our toes, head in the game._

He had no time for his embarrassing crush on his best friend and right-hand. So with a little spritz of an old cologne that Bones had gotten him from Georgia, Jim left the hotel room he’d been supplied with and waited - Spock said he’d meet him there before heading down together. 

There wasn’t much to wait, after all, a Vulcan would be nothing less than punctual. And it wasn’t long before he heard the soft click of shoes behind him and a familiar wave of comfort in his mind before even the rumbling voice of Spock ran out.

“Have you been waiting long?”

Jim closed his eyes, shaking his head as he turned towards him, “Not at all, Spock. No need to - well, not worry, but whatever the Vulcan equivalent - ” the voice died within him as he opened his eyes to catch a glimpse of his friend, “ - is.”

 _Shit. Shit, fuck, shit_. Jim’s mind supplied helpfully. 

“I - um - I see that they provided clothes for you too,” he said, mouth growing dry as his eyes did a quick scan and hoped it didn’t linger anywhere.

Spock looked himself over, “Indeed. I believe they were going for a ‘united’ front so they gave us similar clothes rather than dressing me in traditional garb.”

Jim’s throat seized as he swallowed, “Right…looks good.”

The blue suit, softly textured, was perfectly fitted and buttoned where the shiny gold buttons were visible down his stomach. A red tie done well and lying flat against his chest was the only real pop of color, but it was such a deviation from the blue of his uniform, the black of anything else, and _stars_ \- if he could get any cuter - he wasn’t wearing any socks with his shoes.

Spock’s eyebrow was raised, “I appreciate the compliment but we should be going now, wouldn’t want to be late.”

“Right, right, lead the way, Spock,” said Jim, then regretted it the entire way down as he couldn’t tear his gaze to where the cut of the blazer fell over the curve of his rear.

-

For his part, Spock was also feeling himself tense - from the jokes that Nyota had teased him with through their PADD communication to the first glimpse of Jim as he got closer to where they were to meet.

The suit, just like his, was perfectly fit around Jim’s thicker body, hugging every curve and angle and, in perfect disheveled Kirk nature, he’d foregone the tie and top button which was almost indecent if you were to ask Spock. 

And then, if that wasn’t enough, the trial attempt of letting the officers of the Federation grow out their facial hair had allowed for Jim’s gold and silver beard to cover his face which gave him a rugged look that brought an unbidden growl against Spock’s throat.

Nyota’s voice rang out in his mind:

“Nene, you can have all the control in the world, but when faced with a formal-dress Kirk are you going to be able to hold back? Especially spending all night together?”

The answer, Spock was disappointed to say, was no. He doubted he’d survive the night. But there was a plethora of people that would want nothing more than to rub elbows with them and, Surak be kind, they’d draw the attention away from the feral feeling in his gut.

At least - he hoped.

-

The night, despite their history with diplomacy, went off without a hitch. Under the glass dome of the ballroom, stars of a distant planet sweeping overhead, the different cultures swept through. Polite conversation with this elite and that, a curt conversation with Ambassador Sarek that Spock confirmed meant that he was pleased to see them, and refreshments served by an array of waiters, the night was winding down to be a rare success.

But of course, the admirals were less than happy with their interactions.

“You two haven’t left each other’s sides all night,” said Admiral Archer, lips pursed in displeasure. “It’s a little rude, don’t you think?”

“We’ve been nothing but polite,” Jim answered, holding his flute of champagne a little tighter than necessary. “No one’s had a complaint.”

The man snorted, “You are the Federation's favorite bachelor, the least you could do is sweep the ladies off to the dance floor.”

Jim, in an almost perfect imitation of Spock, raised an eyebrow, “You want me to dance?”

“It’d be nice.”

He paused to take a sweeping glance of the crowd, then back at Archer, “Anyone? Sweep _anyone_ onto the dance floor.”

Archer rolled his eyes, “That’s what I said.”

“Just checking,” he said with a smirk, then he turned towards Spock. “Care for a dance, Spock?”

Spock’s eyes widened and he paused for a millisecond, a millisecond where Jim feared he’d messed up, then there was a little breath he exhaled and a nod.

“It’d be my honor, Jim.”

They left behind the enraged admiral as they swept out to the dance floor. Jim was careful to keep his fingers around Spock’s wrist and no further than that. His heartbeat thrummed as the eyes of the crowd turned to them and the music softened to a sweet ballad.

“We don’t have to do this - I just wanted Archer off my back.”

The usual lull between them - the connection in their mind - was fuzzy with some sort of anxious frequency that made Jim feel like he’d messed up somehow. Then the hand he held the wrist of, twisted around and pressed against his, palm-to-palm in an obscene way. Especially while being watched by a delegation of Vulcans. Fuzziness disappeared with a flash of shyness and a little twitch of Spock’s lips.

“I would be honored, Jim - I did not lie about that,” he said, giving his hand a scandalous squeeze. “Please - lead the way.”

Nervous in a way he’d rarely been, Jim wrapped a hand around the tapered waist and pulled him close.

“Never thought this would happen,” laughed Jim, breath brushing across Spock’s face. “I’m sorry I dragged you into this.”

Spock looked down, throat constricting as he swallowed hard, “I am not. I am - grateful. Your suit is impeccable, I have not had the time to mention it. Though if you needed help with the tie, I would have helped.”

Jim laughed again, trying to bring humor to hide the hunger in his stomach, “Why Spock, are you coming onto me?”

Another flash between them, this time red-hot and matching the newfound spark in Spock’s eyes, he squeezed the hand in his, “I thought it would be obvious. Is it working?”

Jim froze, then let out the groan he’d been biting back, “Spock - do you know what you’re saying?”

“Of course.”

He swayed forward, “I - I - we have a lot to talk about Commander Spock.”

“Indeed. Perhaps…after this dance?”

A laugh, bright and spreading joy through the bond between them, “Indeed. Now - let’s give them a dance that’ll make Archer sorry he ever challenged me.”


End file.
